


Behind Their Eyes

by supercalivirgilistic



Series: Tumblr One-Shots by Me [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Days, Comforting Virgil, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Overthinking, Overworking, Prinxiety - Freeform, Roman angst, Romantic Prinxiety - Freeform, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalivirgilistic/pseuds/supercalivirgilistic
Summary: Roman found that most days, it was easier to hide behind a smile. Not every day, and not the majority of his days. Usually Roman held his heart on his sleeve and was as happy as could be, but most of his bad days were spent hiding.





	Behind Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Ive decided to compile all of my Tumblr works onto one series on Ao3 so here this.  
> To see my tumblr, go to supercalivirgilistic. I post edits and fics and stuff there.

Most days, Roman was completely, totally, honestly fine. Great, even!

His dramatic demeanor and charming character weren’t ever part of an act on the majority of these days.

However, nobody can constantly have good days. Good days were great, yeah, and for Roman they came around more often than the rest, but that by no means implied that he never had bad days.

And on these bad days, sometimes it was easier to just put up a facade. A smile, a dramatic gesture, a few joking words, and they were fooled!

It was almost too easy.

Almost too easy to hide the thousands of thoughts wreaking havoc in his head, the papers crumpled on the floor of his room, the bags under his eyes, the late nights that blended into mornings.

Sometimes, the pressure was unbearable.

 _You have to come up with a good idea,_  his mind shouted at him.  _If you can’t, what’s the purpose?_

 _That’s not good enough,_  his thoughts told him, in a never-ending loop. The ideas had never been good enough.

_There’s no time to stop!_

_Everybody’s waiting!_

_You’re going to disappoint Thomas!_

It was enough, enough, enough!

Enough of the yelling and the warring and the endless barrage of thoughts!

But even as he yelled  _enough_ , his mind wouldn’t stop thinking and worrying and Roman’s pencil slipped from his grasp, rolling off his desk and onto the floor.

Roman’s hands shook and he stared, uncomprehending, at his trembling hands.

After a minute, the realization hit him and then Roman felt the rope holding back his (inevitable) breakdown fray and snap, and suddenly he was sobbing, hands pulling harshly at his hair.

Everything was too much, now. He just wanted the rush of noise in his head to stop, to stop  _thinking_ , to-

A knock on the door.

“Hey Princey, everything okay?” A voice called from outside.

Roman froze. No, no, no, nobody could see him. He had tears trailing down his splotchy face and hiccups still tore through his chest.

“Y-yes!” Roman called, cursing the crack in his voice. “Everything is A-ok, Virgil!”

There was a beat of silence. Roman held his breath - hoping, hoping, hoping…

The doorknob turned and Roman cursed himself for not locking the door as Virgil quietly stepped into the room.

Roman buried his head into his arms, refusing to look at Virgil.

“C’mon Ro,” Virgil urged, placing a comforting hand on Roman’s back, “Talk to me. What’s going on?”

Roman felt his body shake as he struggled to hold in more sobs.

“I…” Roman broke off, shaking his head where it rested in his arms.

“It’s okay, Ro. Take the time you need, I’m here.”

Roman nodded.

“It’s stupid..” He muttered.

There was a beat of silence where Roman assumed Virgil shrugged. “We can determine that once you explain what’s up.” he said.

“I can’t think.” Roman said. “Every idea is bad and not good enough and it’s taking too long.”

There was a hum of acknowledgement from beside Roman and the hand in his back began moving in soothing circles.

“Everyone must be so disappointed in me. If I don’t come up with a good idea soon, Thomas won’t have enough time to meet his deadline.”

“You’re in a downwards spiral, Ro.” Virgil said softly. “Give yourself some time to calm down, and think about the situation. Just take a moment to breathe, Roman.”

Roman swallowed before attempting to follow Virgil’s advice as he listened to the soothing tone of his voice.

Eventually, he calmed enough to lift his head.

“I don’t have the time to do that, Virgil.” Roman breathed, hands clenched tightly in his lap.

“Yes you do, Roman. Thomas’ fans are always harping on him to take it easy - they won’t mind if a video is later than normal.”

“They will if they get a boring video after all this time waiting!”

“No, Roman! That’s what we’re here for. You aren’t solely responsible for Thomas’ videos. Just give us an idea, and we can all work together to make in interesting for the viewers.”

“But… I’m his creativity. If I don’t…”

“Roman, you’re not alone.”

Roman blinked. He… wasn’t alone? He knew that, but… to hear it said aloud, that he had help…

It was comforting.

“You mean it?” He asked. Roman was embarrassed asking. He felt like a little kid, but he needed the reassurance that Virgil wasn’t just saying that.

“I mean it. If you’d like, we can look over your ideas and work on them together. As a team, yeah?”

Roman gave a watery smile and nodded.

He leaned forward and pulled Virgil into a tight hug.

“Thank you.” He whispered. Roman then leaned back and gave Virgil a weak grin. “Now then, knight of mine, where shall we start?”

Virgil gave a small smile of his own and they commenced, an easy, quiet atmosphere surrounding them.


End file.
